High School trouble
by AmyRoseConquersAll
Summary: the gang is in high school, and some romances will be up, also a Tails/ Cream/ Charmy triangle, also an Shadow/ Amy/ Mighty triangle too, when Chamry is the new kid in school, he meets the leaders of this group that does good for everyone,some drama/humor
1. Chapter 1

_**A quick story i thought of... Don't Judge Me!, it might be a one-shot... but probably not, **_

_**Characters ages:**_

_**Amy: 18**_

_**Rouge: 18**_

_**Cream: 16**_

_**Blaze: 18**_

_**Knuckles: 18**_

_**Shadow: 18**_

_**Sonic: 18**_

_**Silver: 18**_

_**Tails':16**_

_**Mighty: 19**_

_**Vector: 21**_

_**Charmy: 16**_

_**Espio: 19**_

_**(At Blue Emerald High)**_

"C'mon Amy!, we're going to be late for lunch!" a purple 'impatient' Cat said, "Blaze!, can't i at least button up the rest of my shirt?" Amy asked, fiddling with with the last two buttons on her red shirt, she had a red/ grey plaid shirt, with a white shirt underneath it, but... with those two buttons unbuttoned it showed some cleavage

_*RIIIIIING*_

"AH! CRAP!" Blaze yelled, she pulled Amy out of the locker room, her shoes still in Amy's hand, and part of her shirt unbuttoned, "Blaze!, it's only lunch, slow down!" Amy yelled, "NO!, IT'S ACTUALLY EDIBLE FOOD TODAY, YOU KNOW HOW FAST THAT GOES!" BLaze shouted, soon Blaze entered the cafeteria with a 'flying' Amy behind her

Blaze came to an immediate halt as she came right next to the table, but, this caused Amy to fly forward and land on the table on her stomach, the other kids that sat at that table pulled their trays away and held them as they saw Blaze coming at them, Amy fell off the other side of the table, her white shorts getting dirty

"What. The. Hell. Blaze?, a warning could be nice?" Amy said wiping the dust off of her white shorts, "Blaze... you really need to learn on your 'Stopping' skills" Silver said, Blaze glared at him, he shrugged, Amy sat on the edge of the table of friends, finishing buttoning up her shirt, and putting her white flip flops on

**:|x|X|x|:**

Amy Rose is a pink hedgehog, a little bit shorter than the guy's in her friend group, she had pink bangs covering her left eye, giving her an Emo/ Gothic look, but she was exactly opposite of Emo and Gothic, her quills came to her mid back, she had amazing emerald eyes that shined when she laughed, she had a white head band that she liked to wear, she didn't wear make-up, and was one of the most popular, and friendliest person in the school, actually the group of friends are the most popular kids in the school, they don't act like the 'regular' popular people, they were nice and caring and why was loved by most, but also hated by some... Amy had the strange power to pop anything up out of somewhere, just not other living breathing beings, so inanimate objects only, it's very strange, but when someone tries to mess with her, she pulls a BIG ASS hammer out of nowhere

Blaze the Cat is a purple cat, she had her hair always in a ponytail, she has a strange red gem in the middle of her forehead, she can't remember how she got it, or even if she was born with it, but she has the power to control... Fire, yes fire. she gets angered easily, but is kind and gentle, she's also has a great personality, she's super smart and funny, she is a little bit taller than Amy, she has yellow/ ember eyes

Silver the Hedgehog is a light grey/ white hedgehog, he has five quills coming from his forehead, making bangs that stick up, instead of coming out, he also has two quills coming from the back of his head and coming down, just like Blaze he has yellow/ ember eyes, Silver is caring, and wont turn someone in need down, but like Blaze he holds strange powers, he has physic powers, he doesn't anger quickly, he jumps to conclusions to fast too... but also like Blaze, he's super funny, but also he's smart, the third smartest in the group

Rouge the Bat is a white haired bat with a tan fur covering the rest of her body, she's the charmer of the group, well... when raising charity events and the person we're dealing with is male... but enough of that, Rouge is a sweet girl, her breasts are a bit overly larged though... making her the main charmer of the group, her eyes are a sea blue, or blueish green, she only wears light blue eye shadow, she didn't have any special powers, only that her wings are super strong, and she's pretty strong, so that helps

Knuckles the Echidna is a sweet, caring red echidna with a white half moon crest on his chest, he also can glide, no one knows how though... he's the strongest one in the group/ school/ country... (he's special), but he's also rouge's boyfriend, he has violet eyes, that are soft and harsh at the same time, showing that if you messed with his friends, or anyone he knows you'd get messed with, cause everyone comes to Knuckles when they'd witnessed a kid being beat up by someone, Knuckles is the guardians son, the guardian of the Master Emerald, which is on the floating Island, or Angel Island as it's name is really, right now his father is taking care of the Master Emerald, so Knuckles is able to go to school, he has two spikes on his gloves, but he also has two spikes growing from his hands, and that's how he got his name

Sonic the Hedgehog is a cobalt hedgehog with jade green eyes, like his other friends he has a special power, he can run at the speed of sound, he is one of the nicest in the group, and just like Knuckles, mess with his friends and anyone he knows, and your messing with him... he is a sweet guy, but just like Silver jumps to conclusions, he's really funny, and charming, he is the 2nd charmer in the group, there's three... Rouge is the first, Sonic is Last, and...

Shadow the Hedgehog is the 2nd charmer in the group, he is a jet black hedgehog with red stripes, his eyes are a blood red, he can intimidate people just by looking at them, he is Sonic and Silver's step brother, he doesn't talk much, but when he does... he's certainly kind hearted, his voice his deep but caring, he is the second smartest person in the group, he also can run at the speeds that Sonic can, also he hold the powers of the 'Chaos Emeralds' very rare set of emeralds that there are only 7 in the whole world, it's very rare to get to hold one, but he has one that he keeps with him at all times, he uses it for it's 'Chaos Control' it's were he's able to slow time down and move without being noticed, when he has his mind set up on something, he gets it done, he, Amy, and

Cream the Rabbit are the main leaders of the group of helpers, Cream is a cream colored rabbit with a brown stripe around her eyes and a brown stripe coming from her head, she also has big innocent brown eyes, in the group of helpers, Cream is the sweetest, and when her cuteness didn't cut it, then they brought the charmers, speaking of Cream... here she comes now, with

Miles' 'Tails' Prower he is the smartest kid in the group, in the school, in the country, and proven to be in the world so far, but we all know that one day, some one will pass his knowledge, but he doesn't mind, the reason why he has his nick name 'Tails' is because for some strange reason he has two tails', he doesn't know how that happened, no one does, not even his parents, he's like a little brother to Sonic, Tails' is easily the third nicest in the group, Amy passes him by coming in second

**:|x|X|x|:**

"Hey... there's Cream and Tails'... but, who's that?" Amy asked looking at Cream who was talking to a bee, he seemed a little shy, once the three got close to the others Cream came and sat by Amy, Tails' went to sit by Sonic, who was arguing to Shadow about who was right, and the strange little bee came and sat down by Cream

"Amy... this is my new Friend Charmy, he's been home schooled most of his life, he just joined today, and since you know me... i was in the office, and so... i got the pleasure to show him around" Cream said sounding excited, Amy smiled at her little friend, then she turned to the little bee

"Hi... i'm Amy Rose, me, Cream, and our friend Shadow run a little group we help who we can, and what we can... it's nice to meet you Charmy, and when we've become better friends, i hope you would be able to join our group" Amy smiled, "uh... Amy?" Cream said, "hmm?" Amy said turning her attention back to Cream, "your... shirt" Cream mentioned to Amy, Amy looked down and glared at the button

"stop mocking me!" Amy yelled and tried to button up the button, Blaze laughed at Amy, who only glared, "yeah, yeah, keep laughing... you still owe me new shorts" Amy said to Blaze who was on the other side of Silver, "do not", "do to", "do not", "do to", "do not", "do to", "STOP!" Silver finally yelled, "i really hate when you two bring me into the middle of your fights, literally!" Silver said, Amy stood up to show her pretty grey shorts

"Dust, Grime, and puke... don't come out so well Silv. you know that" Amy said pointing to her shorts, "*sigh* i give up, just take her shopping" Silver said, "oh... Blaze, the lunch line went down, lets get some food before all the edible kind is gone" Amy said, Blaze nodded and the two girls got up, followed by Cream, Charmy, and Tails'

_**(After School)**_

Amy decided to help Cream show Charmy around, he still kept quiet through the whole thing though, which worried Amy to high heaven, when the three were in the parking lot after school waiting for Charmy to be picked up, Amy whispered to Cream, "how come he doesn't talk?", Cream replied simply, "he's really Shy Amy, think about it... being home schooled for most of your life, not going to such a big school before... wouldn't you be scared?" Cream asked, now Amy felt a little guilty expecting so much from such a new kid

it was about an hour after School, Amy was starting to get worried, but Charmy showed them a text that said, _'we're running a little late, Vector got distracted again, just hang in there kiddo, we'll be there soon'_ this was sent by some one named, Mighty... hmm?, soon a black corvette pulled up, the hood up so you couldn't see who was inside, since they where the only three kids in the parking lot after school, it wasn't hard for the corvette to pull up and find them

The corvette pulled up right to the curb, then three animals got out, one was a giant crocodile, the other was a purple chameleon, and the last was an armadillo, "Charmy!, how was your first day of School bud?" The crocodile asked walking up to them, for the first time that day charmy spoke up

"IT WAS THE BEST!, Amy and Cream here are really super, duper nice, after lunch Amy came and helped Cream show me around, they even told me about their friends and i could be apart of their group when we became better friends!" Charmy said hugging Cream who blushed, and Amy smiled sweetly

"oh... a group huh?, what sort of group are you two in?" the armadillo asked, Amy smiled sweetly and stepped forward, "I'm Amy, Amy Rose... me, Cream, and my best friend Shadow are the groups leaders, we are also the most popular kids in the school... but before you get any bad ideas about our group, let me tell you more about it, we are a bunch of friends that are super nice, we help everyone we can, in school, or on our own time, Shadow... which happens to be my best guy friend is the second smartest in the group, and he doesn't jump to conclusions so fast, we help the community, it's just what we love... so, unlike my friends, i find the best in people before we get to know them, since i just met Charmy today, i could instantly tell that Charmy was and still is a sweet kid" Amy said, she then said *few* and wiped some imaginary sweat away from her head

"wow... get tired Amy?" Cream joked, "you wish... oh, i need to find Blaze, she owes me new shorts, stupid over excited Cat" Amy mumbled looking at her shorts then she sighed and turned her attention to the three men in front of her

"and... your how old?" the Chameleon asked, Amy cocked my head to the side, but answered with a shrug of the shoulders, "i'm 18, everyone in the group is 18, well... except Cream here, and her boyfriend Tails' he is the smartest kid in the group, in the school, in the country..." Amy started to say but Cream finished for her, "IN THE WORLD!" Cream shouted jumping for joy, Amy sighed and shook her head, "Cream's 16, and so is Tails'. you should really let Charmy join our group, it will do him good, and get him instant respect, because as our friend Knuckles, and Sonic do... mess with one of their friends or some one they know... your really messing with them" Amy said

"wai... whoa, whoa, whoa... Knuckles?, as in... the _Echidna_?" the armadillo asked, "uh... yeah, you know him?, in fact my be- my second best friend Rouge is dating him, he's also my second best guy friend, how do you three know him?" Amy asked placing her hands on her hips popping her hips to one side, which caught the attention of the chameleon and armadillo, which confused Amy

"We know his father..." the crocodile said, but never finished cause Amy and Cream screamed, "LOCKE?", "yes... Locke" Charmy said, "ok, ok... calm down, calm down" Amy said to herself, instantly she calmed down, they raised an eyebrow, but cream said, "you don't want to know what happened between her and L- Knuckles' dad" Cream said

"i swear to god Cream... you can tell them when i'm not here!" Amy growled, Cream instantly backed away, Amy sighed and hugged Charmy, "see ya' tomorrow Kid, hopefully i'll be in a better mood, and hopefully, Cream wont mention it again" Amy said glaring at Cream she only smiled sweetly and gave cute little big puppy dog eyes

"Aw... damn it Cream, don't give me the puppy dog eyes when i'm mad at you" Amy said getting away from her hug, Cream made them bigger, "AWWW... how can i resist these cute little eyes!" Amy squealed hugging her friend

"i don't get girls" Charmy sighed shaking his head, "oh Charmy?" Cream asked getting out of her hug from Amy, she brought Charmy up to her and Brought him away from the group so she could ask him something, Amy sighed and smiled at the sight, the other boys noticed this

"Well... since you got to ask me questions, and i answered, i want to know some stuff" Amy said turning around giving having a cold stare crossing her arms, "well what do you want to know?" The chameleon asked, "1) who are you?, 2) what are our names, 3) what are your ages?" Amy said, "well..." the crocodile answered, "i don't have all day, i'm really sweet and caring but when i want to know stuff, i usually find out one way, or another" Amy said

"ah... like a true mother" the armadillo said smirking, "i don't take kind to perverted people... thank-you" Amy said turning her cold glare to him, his smirk went away, "well... i'm vect-" the crocodile never got to finish because some one called to Amy by yelling, "AMES!" Amy groaned and turned to the source of the sound which was her best friend Shadow

Amy smiled knowing it was one of her friends, she held her hand out and Shadow grabbed it as he ran, which dragged her along, "SHADOW!, I'M NOT DONE!" Amy screamed, which was pretty loud, Cream an Charmy could hear it, Cream sighed and excused herself form the chat to see what Shadow did this time

soon Amy returned with a blushing Shadow, he rubbed the back of his head as he neared the three, "eh, hehe, sorry about stealing Ames away, i'm Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow said, "amazing" Amy said looking at Shadow, "what?" he asked, "your talking... to complete strangers... and your not threatening them" Amy said sarcastically, Shadow shrugged his shoulders

"please... continue" Amy said, the crocodile nodded, "I'm Vector, the crocodile, also leader of the chaotix detective agency, this is Espio the Chameleon, and Mighty the armadillo" Vector said, "oh... ok, now i know your names" Amy said, "is there an adult at home most of the time?" Amy asked getting a pen and paper out, Shadow sighed, "if i let you see... will you leave these poor men alone, Amy, they have better stuff to do then be quizzed by a little girl" Shadow said turning to her, she turned slowly Lips parted slightly

"Little... Girl" Amy growled, Shadow knowing the error he backed away, "nope, not even going to go there, no way, no how" Amy said turning her back to him, Shadow rolled his eyes, "so... if i let you see, will you leave these poor guy's alone?" Shadow said, Amy peeked out of the corner of her eye at the three, she could tell that she was wasting time

She sighed and nodded, "i'm Sorry, i'm over protective of the ones i care about, or if it's some one new, i look out for them as a sibling, i'm sorry for wasting your time" Amy said bowing slightly, "i said leave them alone, not give a heart felt apology" Shadow groaned, but he got elbowed in the ribs, then a punch in the face

"oww..." he groaned as he fell, "now... let me see the Chaos emerald so you can get me out of your hair, and me and Cream home" Amy said leaning over Shadow who was on his back on the ground, he dug through his quills and pulled out the gem, the four other boy's gasped

"Don't. Touch. it" Amy growled at them as she took it, it glowed a slight pink color, probably being held so much by the pink hedgehog, "C'mon Shadow... at least i aimed a whole 5 inches higher than last time" Amy smirked when she remembered when she 'Accidentally' hit him with her elbow in the nuts, "lucky me" Shadow mumbled

"it doesn't hurt that much, what happened to ol' mister' ultimate life form'?" Amy asked, Shadow glared at her, "one... only Cream calls me mister, 2) you do not speak of my past, and 3) we're wasting these poor mens time" Shadow said, "god... you guy's and time, it's just as bad as Rouge in a dressing room" Amy rolled her eyes, "Cream!, we're getting a ride home with Shadow, c'mon... we waisted enough time here" Amy called for her, she could see Cream nod and hug Charmy than she ran back to them, she hugged Shadow and Amy did the same, Shadow smirked and held up the Chaos emerald and yelled, 'Chaos Control' and with that the three were gone

"Damn... how can he just get girls like that on him?" Mighty asked, Espio shook his head, then the four climbed into the corvette and drove off, this would be an interesting rest of the year for all of them


	2. Chapter 2

A couple weeks had passed Since Charmy came to school there, right now we join Cream, and Amy walking to Charmy's house, since he's the newest one in the group he would be shown how things were done, as the two girls came to the H.Q. of the Detective agency, they could hear yelling

Amy and Cream ran as fast as they could and hid under a window, there they could clearly see and Hear Vector yell at the little bee

_**"YOUR NO BEE!, YOUR AN ANNOYING LITTLE GNAT!"**_ Vector yelled, soon a slapping sound could be heard echoing through the house, Amy and Cream's hearts stopped for a mere second, and they stopped breathing at the same time as hey saw the little bee make contact with Vector's hand and fall to the floor, they didn't notice the black corvette pull up as the two girls ran to the door and knocked it down, Amy and Cream stood there motionless as they saw poor little charmy on the floor with blood trickling down his nose, and his cheek purple

"CHARMY!" the two girls screamed, Amy and Cream flew to Charmy's side and held him, soon Espio and Mighty ran in once they saw the two girls run break the door down and heard them scream _'CHARMY'_ now Mighty and Espio stood motionless as the two girls held the abused Charmy

Amy got up and glared at Vector behind her soft Green emerald eyes were flaming red ones, she shook in rage, Cream saw this and dragged the unconscious charmy to Espio and Mighty and out the door

"You..." Amy said putting a shaking finger in vectors face, "as-long as _you_ live in this house, no matter if those other two are here, if you live in this house, Charmy can't live with you" Amy said angrily, she pulled her giant hammer out and hit Vector with it, "i hope when you learn how to control your anger that Charmy can come back... you people sicken me" Amy said

She then ran out with and found Cream crying over Charmy, "Cream!, he's not suitable to live here anymore, not in till Vector can control his anger, he has to live with me... now lets go to the hospital!" Amy said franticly, Cream nodded then the two with Charmy's unconscious body in their grasps they were on their way to the hospital

Mighty and Espio just registered what had happened and ran inside to see Vector on the ground rubbing his sore head, "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Espio and Mighty yelled, Vector grumbled and said "it's best not to talk about it now", "thanks' to you, we don't have Charmy anymore!, and you have to go to a parenting school, or get a doctor for your drinking problem!" Espio practically yelled

_**(At the hospital)**_

"He should be coming around anytime soon, don't worry to much, he's just going to have a bruised cheek for a week, other than that he should be fine" a yellow duck told Amy and Cream, Amy nodded "thanks' doctor quack..." Amy said, "he should be living with someone else... in till Vector cleans his act up" Dr. Quack said, "he's going to be living with me, how long is he going to be out again?" Amy asked

"About another hour or two, enough time for someone to get his necessary stuff" Dr. Quack said, Amy nodded, "we'll be back in two or three hours, or, just please call my cell when he wakes up" Amy said giving Dr. Quack her card that had her cell number on it, Dr. Quack nodded and the two girls left

about 15 minuted later the two girls came to the detective agency, they didn't even knock, they opened the door hear Espio and Mighty yelling, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" they could hear Mighty yell, "NOW YOU HAVE TO GO THREW PARENTS TRAINING" Espio yelled

"Boy's we're hear to get Charmy's stuff, no ifs', ands, or But's" Amy said walking into the kitchen where they were, Vector growled and lunged at her, but she only stepped aside and brought her foot down on his back, "if you want Charmy back, your going to have to go threw Parent training, and get some one to help you with your drinking problem, you stink" Cream growled in Vectors face

Amy brought her foot off of Vector and turned her attention to Mighty and Espio, "where's Charmy's room?" Amy asked, placing a hand on her hip, Espio made a gesture for the two to follow him, Vector growled as Cream went by, but it quickly went away as Amy brought the Green Chaos Emerald out, Shadow's... Chaos emerald to be exact

_**(With Shadow, Shadow's POV)**_

since it was saturday i was at home, practicing my Chaos powers, i held my green Chaos Emerald high above me, i was about to saw 'Chaos Control' but it quickly vanished right out of my hands, i only knew one person who would do that... _"Amy..."_ i growled i lived not to far from that new Charmy kid, i could clearly see that Amy was there, she had the chaos emerald in her hands

My blood boiled and i went after her, leaving a trail of dust behind me as i was about to ask her _'Why in the hell did you do that?'_

_**(Back with Amy in third Person POV)**_

"Wait... isn't that Shadow's Chaos emerald?" Cream asked, Amy nodded, soon a dust could could be seen and soon a _pissed_ Shadow ran in, his eyes blood shot as he stood in front of Amy, he put his hand out

"My Emerald... now" Shadow growled, Amy put the emerald in her own quills, "listen first" Amy said, Shadow dropped his arm but kept his glare, "Vector here... slapped Charmy so hard that he fell unconscious... he's going to be living with me... make sure Vector understands what happens when you miss treat others, especially when your an adult and Charmy's only 16!" Amy said her glare turning to Vector

"He's in the hospital" Cream cried, Shadow's eye twitched, he glared at Vector... he picked him up off the floor, "you hit an innocent 16 year old kid?" Shadow asked, Vector glared back, which meant yes, Shadow smirked and dropped Vector, "don't worry Ames... i'll make sure he goes to his classes, and man... you really need to lay off the beer" Shadow said

Amy left with Mighty, Espio, and Cream upstairs to Charmy's room, "i just need clothes and his school stuff" Amy said, they nodded and packed boxes of his clothes, and Mighty got his school books together, "thank-you" Amy said a little up-set

"What's wrong Amy?" Cream asked seeing her friends discomfort, Espio and Mighty did things a little quieter 'cause they where wanting to hear what was bothering her, "I don't want to do this Cream... but it's for Charmy's safety, we have no other choice... i just Hope Charmy will want to come back home after Vector's gone through his training" Amy said looking down at the box in her arms, Cream took Charmy's books from Mighty

"I don't want to do this either... but hopefully Shadow will scare him enough to get him too, i hope Charmy will feel welcome when he comes back" Cream replied while she and Amy walked out of Charmy's room, Espio and Mighty followed

when they were down stairs, Amy put the box down as she heard her cell ring, "Hello?... DR. QUACK!... he is!, that's fantastic... what?... oh no, that isn't good... don't worry, he'll be at my house, well taken care of... NO MY HOUSE ISN'T PINK!... i'm scared of that color myself... i don't care if it's my fur color... alright, i'll be there as soon as possible... alright bye" Amy said and closed her phone

"Charmy's awake, but he wont be able to go to school for two or three weeks, and when they brought some food for Charmy he saw the pink tray... and well, he freaked out" Amy told them, "c'mon Shadow... can you help us?" Amy asked giving the Chaos emerald back to Shadow he nodded and walked to the two girls, Cream held the books with one hand, while Amy held the box under one arm, both girls wrapped their free arm around Shadow's torso, soon the left in a flash of bright green light and followed by the echo of the words 'CHAOS CONTROL'


	3. Chapter 3

"you ok Charmy?" Amy asked, it has been 3 day's since the accident which meant it was tuesday (haha, twice on tuesday ^^, damn you mason -_-), "y-yeah... thanks Amy" Charmy said, he was in Amy's guest room in her apartment, her guest room had grey walls, and a white rug... not the most attractive room, but it would do... Amy had told her teachers what had happened, and that she and Charmy couldn't come to school for a while

the teachers wanted to have Vector arrested, but Amy told them that they can't arrest someone for hitting a child, Charmy would go back home when he could, Amy came into the room, Charmy was sleeping in the bed that he would be currently living in for a couple months, it was a queen sized bed with black ad yellow sheets, there was also a brown desk in the corner with a laptop, and his school books, there was also a closet with his clothes

Amy had a tray of food and put it on the bed side table that was by the bed (no duh xp), then Amy sat at the foot of the bed, she looked at Charmy, "why are you looking at me like that?" Charmy asked leaning away from her, Amy smiled but got up, "Charmy... you knew this conversation was going to come up... but, what did you do to aggravate Vector?" Amy asked

"I did nothing!, i just asked Vector a question about my homework, because i didn't understand it, then he stood up in front of me and asked me what i was, so i told him i was a bumble bee, then that when he yelled... then i remember you and Cream breaking the door down and screaming my name, nothing else i can remember" Charmy said

"So... Vector was, drunk?" Amy asked, "probably... but i don't know, i guess he did smell of alcohol... but, i didn't pay attention to it" Charmy shrugged, Amy sighed and nodded, "you need to eat, i'll get our homework after School is out" Amy said, Charmy nodded and Amy left, Charmy could faintly hear some music come on, 'Peace of Heaven' by 'Cascada' that he could remember, (what...?, it play's on the radio ^^, in my story it does .)

_'The minute you walked through my door _  
_I knew this love is forever more _  
_But then you told me all these lies _  
_See the tears filling up my eyes'_

Except Charmy could instantly tell that it wasn't Cascada sining it, it was Amy... right then Charmy's phone went off, but it was on Vibrate, "Hello?..."

_All I want, is a little piece of heaven _  
_All I need, a little piece of heaven _

"Hey Mighty..."

_Piece, of heaven _

"I'm fine... well, getting better actually"

_All I want, is a little piece of heaven _  
_All I need, a little piece of heaven _

"That noise?... it's 'peace of Heaven' by Cascada, remember?"

_Naaaa, na na na na na na, na na na _  
_Laaaa, la la la la la, laaaa laaaa laaaa _

"oh... who's singing it?"

_Piece, of heaven _

"Amy is... must be a CD she has"

_You taught me right from wrong _  
_And told me always to be strong _  
_But now i'm better off alone _  
_Searching for a better home _

"Yeah... she is good, oh... Espio wants to talk, alright"

_All i want, is a little piece of heaven _  
_All i need, a little piece of heaven _

"Hey eps. i'm fine"

_Naaaa, na na na na na na, na na na _  
_Laaaa, la la la la la, laaaa laaaa laaaa _

"Yeah, oh... the back ground noise is 'peace of Heaven' by Cascada, remember?"

_Piece, of heaven _  
_Piece, of heaven _  
_Piece, of heaven (heaven heaven heaven)_

"Oh... Amy's singing it, yeah, i know she's good... oh i have to go, she's coming back... aright, by-" Charmy was about to hang up but Amy caught him, "Not so fast, i want to talk to them" Amy said holding her hand out, Charmy sighed and said quickly into the phone, "Amy wants to talk to you", Then Charmy gave his phone to Amy who took it and walked out

"Alright Esp. i know it's you... is Vector taking his classes?"

_'No...'_

"Damn... do i need to get Shadow back over there?"

_'N-NO!, no need for that'_

"Are you sure... it isn't much trouble to get Shadow, Sonic, _and _Knuckles over there to drag him to his classes" Amy replied,

_'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!... we'll get Vector to his classes, no need to bring Knuckles into this...'_ Espio replied franticly, on the other end Amy could hear Mighty and Vector yell **'NO!'**

"are you sure... i mean it's no trouble at all... Knuckles is my second best friend you know... i have him on speed dial" Amy said, "but... if you insist that you two will get vector to his classes i wont call" Amy said

_'We promise, don't worry'_ Espio reassured, then there was a knock on Amy's apartment door, "hang on Espio... someone's here" Amy said into the phone

_'I'm fine'_ Espio said, Amy walked to the door and was surprised to see Shadow and Knuckles there, along with Sonic, Amy smiled devilishly "Ah... just the boy's i was talking about" Amy said to them, and into the phone, Amy heard the phone drop on the other line

_'no way... your just trying to scare me'_ Espio said, "fine... guy's say hello to Espio..." Amy said handing the phone to Knuckles who was in the middle, "Hey Eps... i do hope that your getting Vector to his classes, or me, Shadow, and Sonic will do it, personally" Knuckles growled into the phone, they could hear Espio gulp

_'Kn-Knuckles?'_ Espio said, "yeah... how's Locke?, a.k.a. my dad?" Knuckles asked, then Shadow and Sonic took a step back when Amy brought her hammer out and yelled, "STOP MENTIONING YOUR DADS NAME, DAMN IT!"

"OW... fine, fine... anyways, how is he?" Knuckles asked rubbing his sore head

_'uh... well, he's uh... fine'_ Espio said, "that's good, well better get ya' back to your girlfriend" Knuckles smirked at Amy, her face was red as a tomato, from embarrassment, and furry, "remind me to kill you in your sleep, tonight!" Amy growled as she took the phone away from Knuckles he smirked but got a swift quick in the nuts from Amy

"And that's for calling me Espio's girlfriend..." Amy said to Knuckles as he fell onto the floor holding his privates

_'What did you do to Knuckles?'_ Espio asked, Amy was coming to Charmy's room she entered when she answered, "I kicked him in the nuts really hard... it'll be a miracle if he's able to have kids" Amy replied, then she gave the phone back to Charmy and ran out to help Knuckles

"I really hate your split personality's" Knuckles growled at Amy as she ran and helped him up, "WELL EXCUSE ME!, I COULD JUST LEAVE YOU HERE!" Amy yelled, "nope... i'm good, just bring me in" Knuckles said, "Same old Amy, my best friend" Shadow said ruffling up her quills, she gave a sexy out at him and stuck her tongue out at him


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so, so, so, Sorry Knuckles, you know how i get when you mention your dads name..." Amy said giving knuckles an Ice pack, "it's fine..." Knuckles put the ice pack under his butt

"Do you want this back or could i h-" Knuckles didn't get to finish his sentence because Amy covered his mouth with a finger, "i don't wanna hear it!, yes you can have it... and i don't want to see it again..." Amy said shivering, "i'm surprised your still a virgin" Sonic said, Amy glared at him and pushed him into the couch that Knuckles was sitting on, Knuckles laughed at Sonic

"Never mind... i take it back... i can believe that your still a virgin" Sonic said, "ok... now this is getting awkward" Shadow said, "agreed" Amy said, "why don't you guy's pick out a movie, i need to talk to Charmy" Amy said, the guy's nodded, Shadow picked the movie, while Sonic made the snacks, Knuckles would help, but he couldn't move, thanks to Amy and her running legs (haha, sucker :p)

they didn't know it, but Charmy's door was still open, he was still talking to the guy's, on speaker phone, Charmy was struggling to keep from laughing, but the guy's weren't

_'Hahaha!, she's still a virgin... oh, god that's rich!' _Vector cried from the other phone, Amy was about to walk in, but she heard laughing, she peeked inside and there was Charmy laughing with his phone... laughing too?, _'oh... that's too, too, too~ rich!' _Cried Espio, "huh...and i bet that you four aren't virgins?" Amy asked leaning on the wall of Charmy's room, Charmy gasped, but the phone kept laughing

_'Aw... this is too great!' _Vector said, _'Guy's... i don't think we should laugh... 1) because Charmy's still a virgin, 2) because I'M still a virgin, and 3) Charmy stopped laughing'_ Mighty said from the phone, apparently it was on speaker phone on both lines

_'Uh... Charmy?'_ Vector asked, "*gulp* y-yeah...?" Charmy replied, _'Is Amy in the room... with you?'_ Espio asked, "*gulp* yeah...", _'Did she... hear us?'_ Mighty asked, "yeah..." Charmy said, Amy was drumming her fingers on her arm as she cocked on his to the side, all she was wearing was her night shorts (that look like blue undies) and a green spaghetti strapped night shirt

_**A/N:**_** if your wondering how come the three guy's are at Amy's house during School... if you don't know, if your a senior you could either have an hour of the morning off... or~, you could get out of school early by an hour, so that's why they are there, hope you guy's didn't get too confused ^.~**

Amy raised and eyebrow... "well... at least your not putting Vector up to anything... that's good, so when VECTOR!, gets done with his classes you can move back..." Amy said, "GOT TO GO BYE!" Charmy yelled into the phone and snapped it shut, Amy rolled her eyes and picked Charmy up (He's a bee for crying out loud!, he's small... he's about the same size as cream in Sonic X, WHICH IS SMALL!)

"we-were are we going?" Charmy asked as he put his arms around Amy's neck so she wouldn't drop him, "we're watching a movie, and i suggested that you watch i with us" Amy said coming into the room where Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles were

"Uh... Amy" Knuckles said taking the ice pack from under him, "i need a new one" Knuckles smiled slightly, Amy almost dropped Charmy, but thankfully he had a good grip on her neck, "KNUCKLES!" Amy yelled, "you can move, and don't you dare out that back in my freezer" Amy said, Knuckles rolled his eyes and got up, he walked to the trash and threw the ice pack in, then he got some pea's out and sat back down on the couch with the pea's under him

Amy put Charmy down on the Chair that was next to the couch, Amy sat next to Charmy and the couch's edge, Shadow sat next to Amy, and Sonic was waiting for the popcorn

Shadow rapped his arm around Amy's shoulder as the movie started, Amy without really noticing it leant into Shadow, so he could rap his arm further around her, Charmy noticed this, he took his cell phone out and took a picture of them, since the lights were still on, he didn't need to use his flash, Sonic saw this and raised an eyebrow, but the microwave went off so he didn't have time to question

After the movie was done Amy threw on a short black mini skirt with a green shirt that hugged her in the right places, she also threw on some black heels, she had already combed her hair and brushed her teeth before the guy's came over, she walked out of her room carrying her purse, Shadow and Sonic whistled, as Knuckles had to admit... she did look good

"Wait... what about Charmy?" Knuckles asked, "your nuts are fine, guy's please... just watch him, i'll be back in a little bit... and" Amy said turning to them, "don't hurt him... if you do, i don't even want to tell you, the wait will be your own toucher" Amy said winking at them, then she left

There was an awkward Silence, "how you holden up, Charmy?" Sonic asked leaning into the sofa, "good... i guess, why?" Charmy asked, "well... i heard your still in contact with Vector" Sonic continued, "oh... i'm not really talking to him, it's really Mighty and Espio" Charmy said, "mhm" Sonic said, he gave the other two a look that said 'Be a minute' and the two stepped outside on the loft

"Alright kid" Sonic said turning to Charmy, "how come you were taking a picture of Shadow and Amy... when the movie first started?" Sonic asked, Charmy mentally screamed, _'SHIT!'_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(At the School with Amy)**_

"Thank-you, Mrs. Klein (don't hate me, i did not make Mrs. Klein up, Mrs. Klein is my most favorite teacher at my school :3 the only down part is i can only have her for one year... -_-' i wasn't her most favorite student, but eh... not my fault i was sick most of 7th grade)

"No problem, Amy... i just hope Charmy will get better soon" Mrs. Klein said to Amy, Amy smiled sweetly and put the homework in a bag that she had in her purse, then she went to her teacher Mrs. French (I'm being Lazy... Mrs. French is also a teacher at my school, i'm being to lazy that i don't want to make up last names... most likely there's someone WITH that last name... so why not use ppl i KNOW!)

"Hi Mrs. French, i need Charmy's homework from this class, this is his last class, that i understand" Amy said, "oh... of course Amy... here" Mrs. French said handing Amy Charmy's homework, "thank-you" Amy said and put the homework in the bag, she already got her homework, so she didn't need to go back to her classes

Once outside Amy began her walk to her house... it was only a good mile and half to get to her apartment, a good walk as you might say, as Amy was at the crosswalk to start her way home from school, a black corvette pulled up, Amy recognized that black corvette, the driver rolled his window down, it reveled to be Mighty, he was smirking up at Amy

"Hey Amy" Mighty said, "Hey Mighty... what you doing on this end of town?" Amy asked, "getting supplies for home" Mighty shrugged, a cold breeze went by and made Amy's skirt go up a bit... not to mention it was cold... Amy shivered slightly, Mighty noticed this, "need a ride?" Mighty asked, Amy smiled and nodded, she got on the other side of the car and got in

it was silent for a little bit, but Amy got a conversation started as they stopped at a red light, "How's college?" Amy asked, "good i guess... do you know what college your going to go too?" Mighty asked, "yeah... well... no, i'm starting to have second thoughts on the college i've been wanting to go too... and the college want to go to now..." Amy said looking ahead, the light turned green and they were on their way again

"Oh, really?... what college did you want to go to before?" Mighty asked peeking at Amy, she smiled, "Station Square Emerald College" Amy said, "hmm... and what's the college you want to go to now?" Mighty asked glancing at her, they pulled up to the curb of Amy's apartment, they didn't know it but Shadow and Knuckles where on Amy's loft, that was on the front of the building, so they saw the corvette pull up, but no one got out

"Hey... isn't that, that Charmy's kid car?" Knuckles asked, Shadow shrugged and saw to figures in the car, he could make out Mighty... but not his passenger, "Emerald St. College" Amy said, she gave Mighty a wink and a kiss on the cheek, he blushed as she got out, Knuckles and Shadow were visibly shocked, "Thanks for the ride Mighty" Amy said and winked she walked onto the side walk and looked up

"Hey guy's!, did you behave yourselves?" Amy called up to them, they looked at each other and shrugged, Amy shook her head and walked into the lobby of the apartment complex, Mighty shook his head disbelieving that Amy wanted to go to the college the he, Espio, _and_ Vector were going to

Mighty shook out of his thoughts and drove off, by that time Amy had made it to her apartment, when she unlocked the door Sonic was holding Charmy's cell phone trying to figure it out

"C'MON SONIC!, GIVE IT BACK!" Charmy whined, "NO, TELL ME WHY YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF AMY AND SHADOW TOGETHER?" Sonic said from the other side of the room

"For crying out loud, Sonic... give charmy back his phone!" Amy said putting the bag down, "AMY?" Sonic and Charmy said in at the same time, there stood Amy hands on her hips, glaring at them, "ha... Amy heard me" Sonic whispered to Charmy as he gave the kids phone back, "i don't need this now, Sonic... we have homework" Amy sighed getting their work out, by then Shadow and Knuckles came back in

"we can help you guy's..." Shadow said, but then he got glares from Sonic and Knuckles and shrugged, "fine... _i'll_ help you, we can contact Cream and she can help Charmy... not to mention we need to make the next move for our next charity event" Shadow suggested sitting in the chair, "sure... Bye Sonic, see ya' Knuckle-head" Amy said, "Bye Amy, Bye Shads, don't do anything to traumatize Charmy" Sonic said, but he got a punch in the head by Shadow, "what did i say about the name?" Shadow asked, "not to give you a nick-name" Sonic said rubbing his sore head, he grabbed Knuckles and ran out

Amy rolled her eyes but blushed when she realized what Sonic said, she ran out to her loft to see Knuckles giving Sonic a high-five, "SONIC I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU SAID!" Amy yelled down at him, Sonic and Knuckles whipped around to see a_ pissed_ off Amy, "let's go!" Sonic said as he grabbed Knuckles again and ran, Amy growled as she came back in

but she got her phone in the face, she followed the dark arm to Shadow's ruby eyes, Amy smiled as she took her phone from him, she walked to her room and began to call Cream

"Alright Guy's..." Amy said walking out of her room 5 minutes later, "Cream will be here in an a couple minutes... want anything to eat?" Amy asked, "Maybe..." Shadow smirked, "besides that!" Amy glared at him, he shrugged, "and i wonder why your still my best friend" Amy shook her head, "hey... stuff happens... you felt sympathy for me, and whalla... here we are, on your apartment, with a bumble bee thats... helpless" Shadow said, Charmy glared at him

"Shadow... Bee nice" Amy said, Shadow snickered at this as Charmy slumped against the chair he was sitting in, soon a knock was heard, Amy went to open the door before it flew open, Cream practically flew in followed by a slumping tails'

"Oh Charmy!, are you ok?" Cream asked as she made her way up to him, "just fine, hey tails'," Charmy said, "Hey Charms... good to see you up, and out of the bed" Tails' said, "yeah..." Charmy said, "Tails'... why are you here?" Amy asked, "Cream" Tails' said motioning to Cream, "Ah... no more to be said" Amy said, Tails' nodded, "well... Creams here for Charmy, most likely the homework, and Shadow's here for me, _for_ the homework" Amy said glaring at him, Shadow shrugged, "hey... can't blame a guy fro trying to get a girl get away from virginity, can ya'?" Shadow asked

"Watch" Amy said walking up to him, "i. blame. you" Amy said, "ok... maybe you can" Shadow said, "Ok... well, lets get this done. So we can have some fun..." Amy said, Everyone nodded

Shadow and Amy got one side of the room, while Cream, Charmy, and Tails' got the other side

_**(An Hour Later)**_

"Ok... you know i friggin hate math" Amy said putting her head in her hands as she sat on the floor with her math book in front of her on the floor, while Shadow sat behind her on the chair, "I know... i hate math too..." Shadow said, while she wasn't looking he wrote the answer in, it was 5, "but look... we're done" Shadow said, Amy looked and saw it... "oh... i guess we are" Amy sighed, she laid her head back, but that happened to be in Shadow's lap

Amy had closed her eyes before she did this, Shadow looked down at her and Charmy took a secret picture while Cream and Tails' where talking, _'Haha... Jackpot'_ Charmy thought as he looked at the picture, Amy then opened her eyes to see ruby red gazing back down at her, "hey..." Amy said, "Comfortable?" Shadow smirked, Amy raised and eyebrow but followed his muscle body down to where she couldn't see anymore, her eyes widened as she shot up

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET ME DO THAT?" Amy yelled as she jumped up and on the couch, "hey... you weren't complaining, so i didn't bother" Shadow said, "i hate _your_ split personalities..." Amy said, "and everyone hates yours too" Shadow said, "anyway... Tails' wait in Charmy's room, please... we're going to discuss matters on and about the group" Amy said, Tails' nodded and left

"What about me?" Charmy asked, "I'll take care of you" Amy said picking Charmy up and caring him like a mother would with a baby


	6. Chapter 6

Amy entered Charmy's room and put him on his bed, he then crawled underneath the covers, Amy saw that Tails' was watching the tv that was in there, "Tails' watch Charmy please" Amy said, Charmy and Tails' looked at each other then back at her and raised an eye brow, "I don't trust you alone, Charmy..." Amy said glaring at him, Charmy sunk down into the pillow

Amy closed the door and walked back out to where Cream and Shadow were, Shadow was falling asleep and Cream was trying to keep him awake, Amy shook her head and walked up to Shadow, she bent down and whispered in his ear,_ 'if you stay awake i'll give you a kiss'_ he opened his eyes groggily

"Tempting... but save the smooches for when you need it'' Shadow said stretching, "Well... what should we do for our next fundraiser?, and who for?" Amy asked, "Why not the animal shelter?, we haven't done them for a good moth... or year" Cream said, "yeah... how many animals died since then?" Amy asked, "I DON'T KNOW!" Cream whaled and threw herself at Amy and hugged her as Tears came down her cheeks

Amy patted her back, "Cream... go to Charmy's room and get comfort from them... me and Shadow will think of something to do for the animal shelter" Amy said, Cream nodded and covered her eyes as she ran to Charmy's room, Amy and Shadow could hear Cream run in and hug someone while she cried

"Why does she have to be so sensitive?" Amy asked, "maybe because she's the sweetest in the group, and doesn't say bad words, and is _all_ the teacher's pets, especially the principal" Shadow suggested, Amy glared at him but sighed, "your probably right" Amy said, Shadow smirked and nodded

"ok... so, what should we do for the fundraiser?" Amy asked Shadow got up and sat by her, he shrugged, then he snapped his fingers, Amy looked at him strangely... she didn't like it when her best friend got idea's

"What?" Amy asked, "Can you still sing good?" Shadow asked, Amy shrugged, i guess... why?" Amy asked, "get everyone in the group here... if you can still sing good, we could hold a charity concert in the park, with you singing!" Shadow said jumping up off the couch

"I don't know... maybe, but alright, you call your brothers, while i'll get Blaze and Rouge, oh... and don't forget Knuckles" Amy said Shadow nodded and got his cell out and called home, there the phone rang and Sonic picked up

_'Hey Bro... what's up?' _Sonic asked, "Get Silver and Knuckles here to Amy's apartment!, and don't forget yourself!" Shadow said, Sonic gulped and closed the phone, by that time Amy had just told Blaze that she and Rouge would have to come to her apartment for a Flash-Meeting, surprisingly Blaze was with Rouge, shopping

"Ok... they're on their way" Shadow and Amy told each other at the same time, "now... for Cream, Tails', and Charmy" Amy said. Shadow nodded and they got to Charmy's room, "Can you still dance good?" Shadow whispered to Amy, Shadow was right behind her so he couldn't see her smirk, she took a gentle step back and did a quick grind with her hips into Shadow's, like... lap-dancing in a club, she turned around where her mouth and his where only inches away from each others

"Does that answer your question?" Amy asked looking into his ruby red eyes, "uh, y-yeah... i say that you can still dance" Shadow stuttered, Amy smiled and pushed away from him, entering Charmy's room

"Ok, Guy's... Surprise Meeting..." Amy said, Tails' and Cream groaned and got out, while Amy picked Charmy up, "what's a surprise meeting?" Charmy asked putting his arms around her neck, "oh... we usually have our meetings on thursday, well it's tuesday... so, when we have an idea, the group leaders call a surprise meeting" Amy explained as they where making their way down the hall, "oh... ok" Charmy said, when Amy got to her living room Rouge was just coming in from the loft outside

"Hey Amy... so, what's with the 'Surprise-Meeting' ?" Rouge asked soon Blaze came in threw the window and the other boy's came threw the door, "Man!, i told you to block the window's" Sonic said hitting Silver on the head, "Ow... not my fault your, _slow_" Silver said, they where about to battle it out if it weren't for Amy

"Not in my apartment!" she said, the boy's dropped their stances and moved to the living room, "ok... it was Cream's idea to do a fundraiser for the Animal shelter, and it was Shadow's idea that i sing, dance, and i want others to do it too... not just me" Amy said

"I'll dance... but, i can't sing" Rouge said, "yeah... because it's a screech" Knuckles snickered, but got hit on the head by Rouge, "thank-you for pointing that out!" Rouge screeched at him, everyone covered their ears

"anyone else sing?" Amy asked, "i'll dance" Blaze said getting up, "ok... so three dancers... i'm the only singer?" Amy asked, "looks like it" Silver said, "oh-boy... alright, Cream... go to the animal shelter along with Sonic and Rouge to see when's the best time and place for the fundraiser" Amy said, Cream, Sonic, and Rouge nodded

"Silver, Knuckles, Tails', and Shadow... when you get the time and place start getting things set-up, and when me and Blaze get the word, we'll start making flyers, and the first group get the tickets, then we'll sell them in-till it time" Amy said, everyone nodded

"So, when do me, Cream, and Blue Boy go out to the animal shelter?" Rouge asked, "you can go now... or tomorrow after school" Amy shrugged, "now, i want to go now!" Cream said, "alright Cream, Come on Rouge" Sonic said pushing cream out the door, Rouge nodded and left

"What are you going to be doing, Amy?" Silver asked, Amy still had her short skirt on but high-heels off as she sat on the chair opposite of the guy's

"I have to take care of Charmy, i don't trust him alone... not yet at least" Amy replied simply, "Can we watch another movie, Amy?" Charmy asked, Amy nodded and walked over to the movie rack and bent down (little butt in the air)

Shadow, Silver, Tails', and Knuckles got a nose bleed, Charmy snapped a picture real quick and started laughing/ giggling quietly

"What type of movie do you want to watch?" Amy asked, "Whore" Charmy said, the other guy's chuckled while Amy looked in between her legs so that Charmy was up-side down, "What?" Amy asked, "i couldn't hear you very well" Amy said, "Horror" Charmy said, "ok" Amy said and got 'My bloody Halloween' (a.k.a my bloody Valentine, just. Halloween)

Amy out the movie in and sat back down on the couch in-between Shadow and Silver, Knuckles was the closest to Charmy and gave him a high five, "Good Word choosing buddy, nice" Knuckles whispered, Charmy smiled

Amy has this movie, and she can never get over the scary parts, she's hopping from Silver's lap, to Shadow's, and at the scariest part of the movie she hid her head and eyes in Shadow's chest fur, since she was on his lap, Silver winked at Shadow and Shadow winked back, Charmy took a quick picture of them with his phone and put it away

"Amy, the Scary parts over... you can get down now, unless you don't want too" Shadow growled seductively into her ear, Amy looked at him and stuck her tongue out, "nah... i'm fine" Amy said cuddling into Shadow further, Shadow blushed and Silver punched him lightly in the arm, Shadow looked over at him, Silver moved his hands giving a special code that told him to 'kiss her'

Shadow gave a single back to Silver saying 'nows not the time... she'll kill me', Silver punched him the arm again but this time harder, it made Amy's attention move away from the screen and to the two boy's, they were doing some weird signals, which actually said 'you're going to have too some time' Silver responded


End file.
